


Believers Never Die

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, It's a vampire au there's going to be blood, M/M, vampire minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Minhyun is thirsty. Enter Jonghyun.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Believers Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this to end up much more than a short drabble I posted to twitter but then 2 hours later I had 1.8k words and posting a fic of that length as 11 screen shots seemed a bit much so ao3 it was.
> 
> For that reason, this isn't proof read. At all.
> 
> And yeah. The title is the same as FOB's latest greatest hits album. Maybe I've had it only repeat for the past 4 hours. Maybe I'm scraping the barrel. You can't stop me.

Minhyun ran as quickly as he could without drawing undue attention to himself. He probably went a _little_ faster than was humanly possible but he didn't get too bogged down by the details.

This was an emergency.

He slapped a hand over his mouth as bile began rising up his throat and quickened his pace. Turning the corner, he reached his building and almost pulled the main door off it's hinges in his haste.

Ignoring the lift, he made for the stairs. He had no time to lose and with no one to see him, he could run as fast as he wanted up the stairs and he ran a hell of a lot faster than an lift could move.

Seconds later, he was barging into his apartment, barely stopping to slam the door shut behind him and appearing in the bathroom in the next moment.

He retched into the toilet bowl. Chunks of food forced it's way up his oesophagus and his eyes watered as he coughed up every last remnant of his lunch.

That was the last time he agreed to attend the department lunch, no matter how anti-social he might come across.

He knelt there gasping in the aftermath. Technically speaking, he didn't need the air but he supposed old habits die hard.

Certain that he had expelled the entire contents of his stomach, he stood, cleaned the toilet and then himself.

Looking in the mirror, he saw his own gaunt expression. Sure he had cleansed his stomach of human food, that was a good thing, but as a consequence, he'd also thrown up any blood that had been consumed recently too. Great. Just great.

His fangs protruded from his mouth, eager and waiting to be used. They ached painfully as the hunger began to catch up on him. Minhyun hissed a ragged breath through clenched teeth as he struggled with his vampiric nature.

Running a hand through his hair, he yanked open the bathroom door with the intent of checking the fridge for any remaining blood bags.

"Minhyun?"

A voice came from behind him and stopped Minhyun in his tracks. His eyes clenched shut and his bit down on his lower lip in pain. His fangs throbbed even more as the scent of his boyfriend wafted over. His very _human_ boyfriend.

Minhyun couldn't bring himself to turn around. If he saw Jonghyun now, he couldn't guarantee that he would be able to stop himself from doing something stupid that he would most definitely regret.

He held his breath but even then, the scent of Jonghyun's blood permeated his nostrils.

He heard Jonghyun take a step closer. Minhyun took two steps away.

"Are you okay? I heard retching."

At any other time, Minhyun would have been touched by Jonghyun's concern, but now... Now, all he could do was focus all of his efforts and drowning out the temptation of Jonghyun's scent. He could practically taste the sweetness of it on his tongue.

Jonghyun took another step forward. He never did have much of a sense of self-preservation, the fact he had let Minhyun worm his way into his heart was proof enough.

Minhyun whimpered and hunched over, his hands griping the edge of the kitchen counter for stability. His forehead rested against the cold granite.

He had managed to not notice Jonghyun's continued approach until a gentle hand was stroking down his back. Despite the layers of clothing he wore, Jonghyun's hand felt like a hot iron against his skin.

Jonghyun guided Minhyun to look at him and the later could just about manage to stand without swaying too badly.

He gasped upon seeing Minhyun's haggard appearance. Minhyun could only imagine how bad he looked. Perhaps on his second death bed.

"I... I need..." Minhyun tried to speak but found his words slurring slightly in lethargy. He darted his eyes over to the fridge.

Jonghyun shook his head sadly.

"There's none left. You should've been able to last until tomorrow to get more."

Minhyun cursed. Damned lunch.

Careful hands guided him on the nearby sofa as his legs began to lose their strength.

Taking a seat beside him, Jonghyun took his cheek into his palm, warming the skin under his gentle caress.

"Minhyun-ah..." he began softly, "you won't last long enough to be able to get blood tomorrow."

Minhyun leaned into his touch, his body giving into the comfort. He barely registered his saliva building up and his fangs extending even further to poke out from between his lips.

"And you forbade me from ever going for you." Jonghyun said begrudgingly.

Minhyun had made this fact _very_ clear. He wasn't willing to risk Jonghyun going into the kind of dark alleys that vampires congregated in to deal blood. It was non-negotiable.

The heat of Jonghyun's hand, and the pulse point of his wrist kept enticing Minhyun forwards.

"Minhyun-ah... You could just..." Jonghyun hesitated, for a moment before continuing, "you could drink from me?"

Minhyun's eyes shot open and he saw how close he had allowed himself to get - close enough to see his own shock in Jonghyun's eyes. He gasped and then choked on the pungency of Jonghyun's scent.

He scrambled away as every cell in his body yelled at him to turn back and take Jonghyun's offer.

His back ended up plastered against the far wall and he stared at Jonghyun who remained on the sofa, one hand still raised as he blinked at the now empty space in front of him.

"No no no no." Minhyun insisted. "I can't. I _promised_."

"But—" Jonghyun began to argue but Minhyun continued as if he didn't hear him.

"That was my promise to you when you said you wanted to be with me. I _can't_. I said I would _never_ drink from you when I'm like this. It's not the same as when I do it when I'm full. I could hurt you, what if I can't stop and I end up drinking to much and, and, and—" Minhyun choked off from his babbling. He stared at Jonghyun with wet eyes.

"I can't lose you Jonghyun-ah. I could never live with myself if I—"

Jonghyun shushed him gently as he ran over to kneel before Minhyun, stroking his hair as he choked on his emotions.

"But I trust you." Jonghyun told him once he'd calmed down a little.

Minhyun shook his head.

"I don't think _I_ can trust me. Not like this."

"Well good thing I'm not you." Jonghyun retorted, staring defiantly into Minhyun's eyes.

"You're going to waste away if you don't do this, and as much as you can't lose me, _I_ can't lose _you_ either. Not when I can do something about it."

Jonghyun was not going to back down. He could be just as stubborn and this was not a battle he was willing to lose.

"Please." Jonghyun pleaded softly, as he helped Minhyun up from the floor to kneel as well. Minhyun slumped forwards and Jonghyun caught him by the shoulders. "I don't want to see you suffer anymore."

Minhyun closed his eyes. For a split second Jonghyun began to panic. Minhyun was cold, not breathing, and had his eyes closed. It didn't matter what kind of being you were; those were the characteristics of the dead. Or, re-dead (?) in Minhyun's case.

Minhyun opened his eyes a few seconds later, to Jonghyun's relief, and he nodded.

"Okay." He whispered in a small voice.

"You know I wouldn't make you do this if there was another option."

"I know. But if I go too far, you have to stop me. I don't care what you do, you need to get me to stop, I can heal, but you—"

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Jonghyun gave him a reassuring smile as he pulled Minhyun closer.

He pulled down the collar of his shirt as he bared his neck for Minhyun. He felt lips brush softly against his skin, as if Minhyun was kissing it in apology.

He gasped when Minhyun's fangs punctured his skin and he began to drink.

This wasn't the first time Minhyun had drunk from him. Far from it actually, but it had previously only ever been in more... Euphoric circumstances.

Minhyun wasn't usually a messy drinker, but he guessed the hunger was making him sloppy in his desperation. Blood trickled slowly along his shoulder and down his collar. Minhyun eagerly chased the trails, licking up every last drop and refusing to let any go to waste.

Jonghyun fisted the hairs at the back of Minhyun's head as Minhyun drank. He gasped and threw his head back as Minhyun mouthed over his neck hotly.

One hand smoothed over Jonghyun's back before grabbing his hair and tilted his head further, giving Minhyun even better access.

Jonghyun let him drink for as long as he could before he began to feel dizzy. Even before Jonghyun could push Minhyun away, as if on cue, the vampire pulled away on his own with a few last licks to Jonghyun's skin to clean up the stray droplets of blood. There were a few drops around the corners of Minhyun's mouth but he quickly licked that clean too.

Jonghyun grinned at him. "See? I knew I could trust you."

Minhyun pushed a hand through his hair and sighed as he looked down, frustrated and disappointed most likely at himself. Jonghyun admired the flush that was beginning to return to Minhyun's face.

"Hey, don't get all broody on me now." Jonghyun coaxed his boyfriend to look at him. "You stopped yourself, everything is fine."

"But it might not have been fine. What if I hadn't been able to stop? If I had had the foresight to keep spare blood for emergency or not go to that stupid lunch... "

Minhyun's eyes looked sad and Jonghyun just couldn't have that now, could he?

"It's no use dwelling on past. It's happened and we can learn from it and move forward. We're both still alive - well, relatively speaking - and everything is fine."

Jonghyun leant in to press a chaste kiss to Minhyun's pouting lips, managing to elicit a tiny smile.

Minhyun sat back on the heels and stared down at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers, before he whispered a quiet "okay" and then looked up at Jonghyun with a slightly bigger smile. The tips of his fangs poked out and though the sight of them might have incited fear to anyone else, Jonghyun found them absolutely _adorable_.

"Good." He pressed his lips against Minhyun's cheek before he stood himself up and offered a hand down to Minhyun.

Minhyun took his hand and jumped up with new found energy. He didn't let go of Jonghyun’s hand, instead used it to pull Jonghyun into a tight hug - cradling the back of Jonghyun's head with one hand and the other arm wound around his waist.

Minhyun didn't say anything, happy to just hold Jonghyun against him. That was fine by Jonghyun, more than fine, in fact. Besides, he didn't need _hear_ the words to know what Minhyun was saying. Similarly, Minhyun didn't need Jonghyun to speak to know his response. The way Jonghyun's hands clung tightly to the back of his shirt as he buried his head into his chest told him all he needed to know.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> I've written so much lately, it feels weird. I wonder how long this will last...
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
